


【TKT】Love in the phi

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom, kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 僅獻給Pipi老師41歲的攝影師堂本光一 x 41歲的設計師堂本剛深櫃熟男故事，也許單元式滾動沒有交往的各種一夜故事
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

「光一，今天的拍攝對象是那個得獎無數的設計師吧！」

堂本光一肩背攝影包、一手還拿著隔壁咖啡廳店員為他特製的『光一特調』，大步流星進入攝影棚，場內比較熟識的工作人員立刻黏了過來。

「聽說本人挺好看得，還跟你同姓呢～」

「該不會你們是親戚吧？都這麼有成就。」

攝影助理接過堂本光一手中的咖啡，站在旁邊跟著叨絮。

「想想看，全日本才5000名堂本耶～」

正當攝影助理跟工作人員一搭一唱的正開心，堂本光一迅速打開攝影包拿出慣用的相機，冷若冰霜的表情搭配不帶一絲溫度的嗓音用在場全體能聽見的聲量緩緩開口：

「全日本還有5000名堂本，不覺得挺多的嗎。開工。」

語落，人已經走到攝影棚中央調整起裝備，跟燈光師討論起待會要打的光線色彩。

原本還小聲談天的攝影棚頓時鴉雀無聲，大家專心一志進行分配的工作，籠罩著一股低氣壓。

「今天還請各位多多指教。」

「剛先生請多多指教。」

在拍攝前半小時，此次的設計師主角踩著不同東京節奏的步伐進入攝影棚，一一跟攝影棚內所有工作人員打招呼。

「光一先生，待會請多指教。」

「剛先生，請多指教。」

堂本光一的目光只在堂本剛臉上停留1秒，立即轉身跟燈光師討論改變照明色彩，把原本設定好的斑斕色彩換成紫色系列燈光。

堂本剛則坐在化妝師替他準備的位置上，接受上妝。

與其他攝影師不同，攝影棚裡喀擦聲稀少，堂本光一蹲下與堂本剛平視，慎重按下每次快門。

旁邊的工作人員屏息不敢打擾，看堂本光一蹲下許久想遞上小圓凳的攝影助理乾著急，深知堂本光一不諳亞洲蹲，怕他蹲太久對腳部產生太多負擔。

「長瀨，加點藍色。」

對著長期合作的燈光師又是好友的長瀨下達指令，純白背景除了紫色外添加了一抹藍。

「光一先生，我可以做些自在的姿勢嗎？」

透過景觀窗看見堂本剛微圓的臉龐展露溫醇笑意，雙眸在紫色燈光下渲染幾分神祕光芒。

「好，您隨意。」

待燈光調好後，堂本光一盯著景觀窗裡的堂本剛，看他依舊維持著輕笑、右手肘撐在盤起的腿上，微握起又放鬆的手撐著右臉、眼尾被推擠勾勒出類似時光的痕跡，嘴邊的鬍渣給童顏的臉龐增添男子氣概。

「好，拍攝完畢。」

按下決定性的快門，是那稍微迷濛勾人的雙眼、柔中帶剛的神情，直視自己的瞬間。

攝影棚工作人員輕拍鼓掌，紛紛開始收拾器具。

堂本剛的助理貼心穿梭攝影棚一一奉上小心意，是堂本剛這次設計裡別出心裁的胸針，男女都適用。拿到小禮物的工作人員們無不歡喜，堂本剛的設計，可是有錢也買不到的。

「咦？光一先生呢？」正當助理提著小袋子要找堂本光一，卻發現攝影棚裡已經沒有他的身影。

「光一啊，他拍完就走了。」收拾現場的攝影助理理所當然的回應。

「那這可怎麼辦…」助理有些焦急著看向從洗手間走回的堂本剛，沒想到分送禮品的任務竟然在最重要的地方搞砸了。

「我幫你拿給他吧。」最後出聲的是燈光師長瀨，看小助理還有些猶豫又說「明天下午我們還有一場拍攝，我再轉交給他。」 

「那就麻煩長瀨先生了，謝謝。」堂本剛雖然才回到攝影棚，在看到自家助理蒼白的臉色跟從長瀨的話語裡得到結論，溫和不失禮貌對長瀨點頭微笑。

「那就麻煩您了，謝謝！」小助理趕緊鞠躬道謝，抬頭發現堂本剛已經快步出攝影棚，又著急追了上去「剛先生等等我啊！」 

「我自己回去了，後天見。」

堂本剛側身指了指攝影棚，小助理才發現自己又把包包遺留在工作場地忘了帶，只能眼睜睜看著堂本剛笑著揮手，電梯門緩緩關上。  
\--  
高樓臥室有一整面是落地窗，東京都的燈火闌珊盡收眼底，臥室裡唯一的光源是床頭的土耳其檯燈，照射出五彩光芒灑在黑色加大雙人床上，赤裸的身體正相互交纏著，偶而抬起的側臉映上五彩色塊，配上紅暈更顯旖旎。

堂本剛手掌握著堂本光一的腳踝，伸出舌尖試探般觸碰圓潤的腳趾頭，見堂本光一沒有太大的反感，便張嘴含入較為修長突出的第二腳趾，粗礪的舌面掃過趾縫時堂本光一反弓起腰背，蹙起眉頭。

「不喜歡嗎？」

「不是…很習慣…」

堂本光一輕喘著、別過頭用牙齒咬住手指。

堂本剛見狀放下他腳踝，換將吻落在修長的腿上，從小腿開始細吻慢慢移動到大腿內側，在柔嫩的大腿內側留連忘返。

被推開兩邊大腿的堂本光一躺在床鋪上反弓著上身，半閉起眼睛享受堂本剛虔誠的烙印，這樣的前戲還不足以使他忘情呻吟，他伸出空閒的手探向已抬頭的分身有一下沒一下的套弄，看在堂本剛眼裡便成小貓有些不滿的表現，催促他快點進入主題。

「上面下面？」

靠近陰囊的大腿內側被烙下深紅印記，堂本光一從眼角餘光看著堂本剛抬頭望向他並舔著嘴唇。

「下面…」

懶洋洋的嗓音從抿著的雙唇溢出，還沒等堂本剛反應過來，堂本光一率先翻了個身背向他。

「這樣比較舒服。」

翹起的臀部湊向堂本剛，雙腿還不忘往兩邊打開，上身貼靠在床鋪上的人還不忘用手撥開臀瓣，紅豔的穴口沾著水光，向堂本剛證明他早就準備好了。

「我拿個套子，你自己玩一下。」

面對眼前秀色可餐，堂本剛露出虎牙笑了，指腹按壓了下穴口確認夠濕軟，便起身要去取套子。

「不用帶套～」

堂本光一臉龐半埋在床鋪，慵懶的嗓音夾帶不悅，還有些撒嬌。

「唉…那待會得好好清理喔。」

「啊哈──別──」

濕軟的穴口被吻上，靈巧的舌頭鑽入高溫的甬道立即被包覆，嘴部發出吸吮的水聲與舌頭鑽弄的刺激使堂本光一短促叫喊出聲。

「嗯～」

聽見堂本剛發出的鼻音更使堂本光一害羞，看不到身後的狀況只能用身體觸感跟聽覺去判斷，刺激使舉起的分身鈴口流出幾滴晶瑩滴落在黑色床單上，堂本光一有些焦躁的想觸碰分身，卻被堂本剛撥開手，只好轉向愛撫胸前立起的乳珠，用指尖掐著稍微輕扯。

品嘗完穴口的堂本剛轉向舔拭陰囊的底部與會陰，聽到堂本光一喉頭發出顫音後添加手指按壓撫弄。

「快、快點…」

被按壓脆弱的會陰與搓揉陰囊使堂本光一腰部癱軟，感覺到分身流出更多晶瑩卻遲遲無法紓解身體內的搔癢，有些難耐的縮捲腳趾又放開，咬著下唇小小聲呼出慾望。

「不然先射一次？」

說完就伸手要觸碰堂本光一的分身，卻被堂本光一『啪』的拍掉。

「想要被插射…」

好不容易撐起上半身，堂本光一側著左臉終於看到堂本剛的臉，哀怨的眼神與撒嬌的嗓音無一不攻落堂本剛。

堂本剛撇了下嘴、眼眸一暗，扶著紫漲的碩大抵在微微收縮的穴口，深呼口氣便直接插了進去。

「啊啊啊───哈──」

伴隨著碩大插到最深處的是堂本光一仰著脖頸發出悠長的感嘆聲。

甬道的皺摺被闖入的碩大熨平後緊緊包覆、敏感的前列腺被傘部狠狠碾壓，當他以為已經全部插入時突然被重重一頂，背後式使甬道深處的柔軟被輕易蹂躪，還沒完全適應堂本剛的尺寸就被扣住腰部快速抽插。

沒多久白皙的臀瓣被猛力撞擊出淡紅色，堂本光一邊艱難的愛撫胸前、前列腺被操弄而流出更多晶瑩的分身隨著堂本剛的頂弄有一下沒一下的跳動著，只好伸手套弄早已濕漉漉的分身，感覺到快要射時用拇指堵住鈴口。

「光一…」

堂本光一的小動作皆被看在眼底，堂本剛俯身在他光潔的背上留下一枚又一枚的吻痕，左手覆蓋上堂本光一握著分身的手一同套弄，突如其來的動作使堂本光一顫抖了下從鈴口射出一股白濁。

堂本剛將沾濕的指頭放入口中細細品嘗，兩眼凝望著堂本光一高潮的臉龐，嘴裡發出吸吮聲響，果不其然使堂本光一耳尖燒紅、臉龐深紅火辣。

配合堂本剛抽插的節奏，堂本光一將雙腿往兩旁再拉開點、扭動起腰部，碩大埋入更深，每次撞擊都蹂輾過深處的軟嫩，引起堂本光一高亢的呻吟。

「光一裡面好軟…好舒服…」

啃咬著飛舞的蝴蝶骨，堂本剛粗喘呢喃著，手熟練的撫弄才釋放過的分身將它喚醒，略微施力緊握著套弄。

「剛…嗯啊──快…」

大腦不停被快感沖刷，些微的痛感也能轉變成快感，酥麻從腰部為中心往四肢擴散，敏感的背部被啃咬輕吻引起堂本光一不住的呻吟，加疊的快感讓甬道不停收縮又被熨平，夾得堂本剛差點繳械。

「要去了嗎…」

見堂本光一身體反應似乎比以往大些，堂本剛有些不確定靠在他耳邊低喃，被濕熱氣息噴灑的耳廓使堂本光一往後躲靠，直接貼上堂本剛最近鍛練有成的胸膛。

「想、想一起…」

瀏海被打濕貼在眼前，不知道是因快感還是汗水刺激而流出的淚水，堂本光一略帶鼻音的呻吟令堂本剛內心一軟，加深加快身下的抽插動作。

「讓我看光一的臉…嗯…」

正當雙方都快達到高潮，堂本剛突然抽離堂本光一的身體，一股巨大的空虛從甬道往內心湧入，堂本光一被翻過身、雙腿再次被打開、碩大再次狠狠闖入。

「別－別看──」

慌亂遮擋著臉部，臉皮薄的堂本光一用手摀住臉龐卻被堂本剛一把拉開，只能滿臉通紅試圖閃躲，而被填滿的下身又被堂本剛沒有規律的撞擊，原本快高潮的狀態被拉下後更難受，最後只好放棄遮掩臉部，伸手搓揉起堂本剛也立起的乳珠。

「嗚嗯──」

堂本光一修長的雙腿夾緊堂本剛的腰部，任由堂本剛加重加深撞擊力道，每次堂本剛往上頂的角度都正好撞到敏感處，硬挺的分身有些跳動表示快要射精，堂本剛抓住堂本光一想搓揉分身的手十指緊扣，腹部抵住分身利用前後抽插動作撸動，感覺到甬道收縮越來越快後往美麗脆弱的咽喉咬住吸吮。

「啊啊──剛───」

被緊扣的十指用力抓著，堂本光一忘情的叫喊著，分身在兩人腹部射出白濁，甬道不規則收縮吸吮碩大，沒多久堂本剛在幾次狠狠撞擊下釋放在甬道深處的柔軟。

「嗯…嗚…」

正當堂本光一以為完事了大口喘氣著，突然被堂本剛的三角小嘴吻上，掙扎著要推開卻被死死壓在床上，抗拒的舌頭卻與侵入的舌頭交纏在一起，更像是渴望許久。

「別、」

堂本剛輕咬了下堂本光一下唇，引起堂本光一顫抖，制止的聲音來不及說出就被吞沒，他伸手拍打堂本剛後背無功、另隻手還被緊緊交扣著，只好將手覆蓋在堂本剛後腦勺，撫摸著剪短的黑髮。

濕黏的水聲與輕微的鼻音迴盪在臥室裡，堂本剛用手撥去堂本光一額頭的瀏海、手指穿入深咖啡色的髮絲，動作輕巧撥弄。

晌久才分開，兩人面對面急促喘息著。  
\--  
「要幫你清理嗎。」

「我自己就可以了。」

躺在床上休息好陣子，堂本光一撐起酸軟的身體，爬下床走向浴室。堂本剛正要起身跟過去便被堂本光一壓了回去，只好坐在床沿看著他獨自走入浴室，不一會水流的聲音跟斷斷續續的喘息聲傳入堂本剛耳裡。

「怎麼還沒睡？」

頭頂著毛巾從浴室走了出來，堂本光一走到站在落地窗前的堂本剛身後，伸出手想抱住他卻又停在半途，兩人的體溫隨著臥室空調若有似無的傳遞給彼此。

「要睡了，明天工作加油。」

反到是堂本剛轉身給了堂本光一擁抱，將頭埋在堂本光一厚實的胸膛蹭了下，趁機再補上一枚吻痕。

「剛，」嘶啞的嗓音在堂本剛往床鋪走去時響起「恭喜你展出成功。」 

「嗯，謝謝。」

沒多久床鋪傳來堂本剛規律的呼吸聲，堂本光一站在落地窗前看著他身影，像是照入的光線般垂手可得，卻是抓不住的一場空。

摸了摸被吻腫的雙唇，這是他們第一次接吻，好像有什麼隨著吻一同注入心中。  
\--  
「光一，這是昨天堂本剛送給大家的小禮物。」

見堂本光一進到攝影棚，長瀨便將小紙袋遞過去，堂本光一點了點頭收下。

「咦？光一，你今天繫的領帶怎麼像是堂本剛最新設計款啊！」

眼尖的化妝師指著堂本光一繫的領帶驚呼，堂本光一眼眸閃過一絲光芒隨即恢復暗淡。

「喔，大家都有的禮品不是？」

堂本光一迅速整理起今天要拍攝的裝備，冰冷的語氣打斷化妝師想繼續探究的念頭。

化妝師想了想也是，以往堂本光一跟其他高層都能拿到他們基層工作人員沒有的禮品，反正昨天也拿到別緻的胸針了，便聳了聳肩回到崗位工作。

領帶是早上起床時已經繫好在脖頸上的，摸了摸旁邊已經沒有溫度的床鋪，堂本光一走進浴室梳洗，透過鏡子看到領帶正好遮住脖頸唯一一枚吻痕。

就像他們的關係般，見不到光。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這一夜是KT
> 
> KT
> 
> KT

銀座某高級大樓頂樓樓層被包場做為展覽用，在這裡做為展覽的原因之一為玻璃屋造型跟場地內原有種植的植物很符合此次主題

【生命之源：陽光、空氣、水】

展出的內容除了三系列的服裝外，還有少數幾幅畫，除了服裝有販售外，畫，僅供欣賞。

「剛老師，恭喜展出成功啊～」

來的賓客不外乎是上流社會人士以及演藝圈知名人士，當然更多的是業界相關人士，前來觀摩與借鏡。

堂本剛身著黑色襯衫與黑色寬鬆長褲，在黑色系列外面搭件藍底白色直條紋外套，外套的內襯是緞面粉色，袖口往上折至手肘內側露出一截粉色，手捧著一顆水晶在場地內像緩坡水流般不著痕跡般在人群內移動。

展覽的時間一天共十個小時，無論什麼時後都門庭若市，場內規矩除了基本的不能飲食外，也不能拍攝，更禁止觸碰展出物。  
想要購買服裝的人士會有專人給與建議跟重新丈量尺寸，確定後現場支付費用等後服飾寄送到府。

「小剛，這是美保，竹下家的千金。」當然，堂本剛的母親不會放過這種場合牽線介紹心儀的人選。

「剛君您好，初次見面。」

「竹下小姐您好。」知道是初次見面就不要直接裝熟，堂本剛內心雖這麼想，也不可能這麼說出口，臉上依舊保持和藹的笑容。

「呵呵呵～小剛啊，美保也是設計相關行業的人士，你們共同話題比較多，帶她介紹一下，井上夫婦還在那頭等我，待會見啊。」說完便把人丟給堂本剛，離去前用眼神暗示堂本剛好生款待。

「竹下小姐、」

「叫我美保就可以了，剛君。」有些羞澀的低下頭，試圖與堂本剛拉近些距離。 

「竹下小姐是母親介紹的貴客，突然直呼您名字不太洽當，」整天招呼賓客讓堂本剛情緒有些起伏，疲憊感跟飢餓感交織，實在沒有多餘的心思去陪伴母親介紹的對象「不知道竹下小姐有沒有對哪個系列比較感興趣的呢？」 

「我…」臉漲得通紅，說穿了她根本沒有做任何功課，在得知父母認識堂本剛的母親且對方希望她能來參加展覽後，就只關心該做什麼打扮。

「如果對我的作品沒有興趣也沒關係，只不過我有些忙碌，我請助理來陪您參觀展覽。」

「我對您比較感興趣！」

正當堂本剛要叫喚助理過時，竹下小姐用不大不小的聲音急著叫住他，堂本剛有些微微詫異，隨即收回神色，環視周圍確認沒人注意到他們後才緩緩開口。

「但我沒有。」沒有溫度的眼神使竹下小姐打了冷顫，聽見堂本剛繼續說「您沒有激起我想創作藝術的慾望呢。」 

轉身時寬大的條紋外套翻出美麗粉色浪花線條，皮鞋每踩出一步所發的聲響都令覬覦他的人聽見自己心碎。  
\--  
【5:10】

半夜坐在展覽場裡的堂本剛打開掀蓋手機傳了條訊息後闔上。

這陣子他都藉故留在展覽場裡忙碌，還搬了個床放在個人休息室裡，現在他把床搬到展覽場中間，躺在上面仰望滿天星斗。

嗶嗶－

頂樓展覽場大門是用密碼解鎖，細微的解鎖聲落在紅地毯上被吸附，穿著黑色皮鞋的人像貓般無聲的走入展覽場。

「fufufu～你可真準時。」

「準時是美德。」

走到床沿便被拉住領帶往下拉，堂本光一兩手撐在床墊上小心不去壓到堂本剛。

「喝酒？」

「嗯，今天家裡介紹人了，晚上用餐時喝了點...」

沒有故意隱瞞，但也沒有多做解釋，畢竟他們的關係到了早晨就畫下休止符。

「過來。」

堂本剛指了指身旁的位置，堂本光一躺了上去伸出右手墊在他頭下，另隻手覆蓋上堂本剛沒有蓋被子的腹部，有一下沒一下的撫弄。

「好累...」

堂本剛翻過身背對堂本光一，將臉埋在那肌肉線條優美的手臂上，聲音悶悶的。

「吃了嗎？要不要睡一下？」

雖然堂本光一自己也不好受，但他記得堂本剛只要忙起來就顧不得吃飯，胃本來就不太好的人還這樣折騰，但心疼也無法代替他受苦。

「想你抱我。」

左手環住堂本剛的腰將人往自己懷裡拉進，堂本光一下巴抵靠在他圓潤的左肩上，鼻尖湊近頸部深深嗅聞，是能令他安心的木質香氣和淡淡的線香味。

「這裡有監視攝影機呢...」

伏在堂本剛的肩膀上依近他耳朵輕聲低喃，堂本剛不禁輕笑了聲，覺得現在才擔心有監視攝影機的堂本光一會不會太遲了點。

「嗯，都被拍下來了怎麼辦？」

「只好殺人滅口囉。」

對著轉過身面對自己的堂本剛，堂本光一心領神會，配合他的說詞，然後吻上那好幾個月沒有觸碰到的雙唇，輕啜下唇後咬了一口，在堂本剛張嘴發出悶哼聲時探入舌頭，不急著撫弄那閃躲的舌頭，反而用舌尖來回撫弄上顎，惹的堂本剛縮在他懷裡微微顫抖，發出的呻吟聲被加深的吻吞沒。

雙唇分開前堂本光一又迅速啄了口堂本剛微微腫起的唇，然後又吻在一起，發出嘖嘖水聲。

深吻下堂本剛摟住堂本光一雙手在寬闊的後背撫摸，但無法直接觸摸到肌膚使他有些煩躁，邊將他西裝外套脫去、解開領帶、熟練的扭開鈕扣，一片白皙厚實的胸膛從暗色襯衫裡露了出來。

堂本光一低頭望著喘著氣的堂本剛臉龐有些潮紅，舔了舔嘴唇坐在他腹部慢條斯理幫他解開黑色襯衫鈕扣。

「你都繫著我的領帶？」

「是我的。」

咬著領帶不放，堂本剛只好抽回手，笑著摸了把堂本光一的腹肌，順著紋理游走到腰部解開皮帶跟西裝褲頭。

兩人都不急著進入正題，越是許久沒有碰觸越是想親吻對方身上每一處。

堂本光一在堂本剛鎖骨以下種滿了鮮豔的薔薇，刻意避開胸前立起的兩點，手指則撫摸著腹部的毛髮，在肚臍周圍小力滑動。

「嘶──」

原本搔癢感使堂本剛要笑出聲，沒想到下一秒乳尖就被含住，還稍微用力咬了一下，另一邊的乳尖則被手指夾住轉弄，想退卻無處可逃。

漫長的前戲使兩人身體都佈滿薄汗，貼著的肌膚可以感受到彼此升高的體溫，從高舉後就互相摩娑的下身早已流出不少晶瑩增添潤滑。

「我們站著做好不好？」

堂本光一狹長的眼眸瞇起，鼻尖碰著鼻尖，暗啞著嗓音試圖蠱惑堂本剛。

「可是...」

「沒人看得見的...」

沒給堂本剛拒絕的機會，堂本光一將人從床上撈起，抱著他移動到玻璃落地窗前，看著銀座燈火斑斕。

讓堂本剛面手抵著玻璃落地窗，堂本光一蹲了下去，用手示意他將兩腿張開，然後吻上那密境。

「唔──啊哈───」

貼在玻璃窗上的手指拱起，關節處因施力而發白，堂本剛透過玻璃窗倒映著自己的臉龐，皺著得眉頭與咬著唇的畫面看上去有股哀愁的嫵媚感，張開嘴喘息時探出的舌頭使畫面增添淫瀰。

他感覺到堂本光一的舌尖滑過每一個皺摺，試圖施力將皺摺壓平般舔弄，引起他想緊緊夾住穴口的慾望。  
而堂本光一像是看穿他心思般，將食指擠入緊縮的穴口繼續舔弄。

「光一......」

說穿了他們兩人對於服務對方都抱持著一定的熱忱，但被服務的那方總是莫名得害羞，明明肉體關係也維持了好長一段時間，卻每次都像是頭幾次般羞澀。

堂本光一聽見堂本剛輕喚著他，突然瞇起雙眼、唇角勾起壞心眼的微笑。

「剛，放鬆點。」

指引著堂本剛放鬆身體，然後趁機把另個食指也塞入後穴，兩隻食指玩樂般往不同方向扯弄，使穴口不得不張開露出。

「不──嗚......」

急促的叫喚想要制止動作卻為時已晚，雙腿也因堂本光一抵在中間而無法靠攏，想要跪下也無法只能繼續抵著玻璃窗稍微彎下腰，卻使臀部更向對方展開。

「剛很美唷...」

伸出舌尖輕舔了下穴口露出的部分，然後探入，早就做好清潔的甬道甚至有點淡淡的香味。堂本光一想起堂本剛有時候會心血來潮買些可食用保險套或是各種口味的潤滑劑，無論是吃還是被吃的人都能有愉快的體驗。

「剛是草莓味的...」

「才不是、啊──」

早知道就不要是先用潤滑劑了，還用了香甜的草莓口味，讓這個愛吃草莓的人愛不釋手的舔吻著身後，舌頭在甬道內鑽動的快感實在不夠紓解空虛，粗糙的舌面滑過前列腺時激起一陣戰慄，兩隻食指則不停的往不同方向擴張勾弄，不上不下的快感快逼瘋堂本剛。

「光一、哈啊、快點──嗯───」

臀瓣又被掰得更開了，這人不舔到深處不罷休的感覺，溫熱的鼻息噴灑在敏感的穴口附近造成緊縮。

「不行自己摸喔～」

發現疏解不了空虛與慾望的人正要用手撫慰自己，堂本光一放過那被吸吮得有些紅腫的穴口，拿著領帶從後方探向前面高舉的碩大，小心翼翼的綁上

「你做什麼？」

縮回手皺起眉頭任由堂本光一綁綑自己分身，低頭就能看見鈴口的位置已經變成深色一塊，流出的晶瑩更多了。

「剛不是說這是你的領帶嗎？幫你繫上啊......」 

慵懶的嗓音配上調皮的手部動作，稍微套弄下驗證有綁好不會鬆脫才滿意收手。

堂本剛憋得有些痛苦，很想直接把人推倒在地上狠狠坐上去再抽離再填滿，但堂本光一沒有給他這個機會，反而牽起他左手往後拉，碰了碰高翹的硬挺。

「下次別這麼久才找我了好不好...」

側身貼在堂本剛光滑的背部，啃咬時還不忘在他耳邊低喃，磁性暗啞的嗓音配上有些委屈的鼻音，堂本剛覺得內心被蠱惑的嚴重，燒紅的耳尖酥麻不止，只能配合的點了點頭。

然後感覺到堂本光一將炙熱的慾望抵住微腫的穴口，起初是小心翼翼的將傘部擠入，在甬道熱情包覆下適應的傘部尺寸，然後雙手被往後拉著、下身猛地往深處頂入。

「啊───」

接著是一連串沒有休止的抽插，電擊般的快感從甬道內往外擴散，敏感的前列腺被不停頂弄著，深處的敏感嫩肉卻沒被多加搓揉，很舒服但不夠，堂本剛邊呻吟著邊回頭望向堂本光一，只見堂本光一抿著純笑著，深邃的眼眸比今晚的夜空星星還要閃爍。

「再用力點───」扭著腰想要配合堂本光一的律動但失敗，因為腰部被扣住了，只能把主導權給堂本光一，堂本剛唯一能做得只有開口呻吟叫喚「頂進來、光一、拜托───」 

秉持著開口就會滿足對方的心情，堂本光一扣著堂本剛的腰部狠狠頂進，每一次插入都像是要把甬道的皺摺撫平，每一次的深探都像是要把他貫穿，感受著硬挺被柔軟高熱的甬道肌肉包覆，美妙的滋味使人欲罷不能。

「啊哈──啊－」

抵著玻璃窗戶的手越來越無力，看著倒映的兩人臉龐都浮起曖昧紅潮，堂本光一正在低頭啃著自己頸項，卻小心翼翼不敢留下痕跡。堂本剛將他的手從自己腰部往上放到胸口，要他也愛撫乳尖，些微的疼痛能讓他感覺還活著、還被愛著。

「光一、再來－嗯哼───再用力───」

從被撞擊出的淚花裡看見城市邊緣泛起淡淡白光，要天亮了。  
堂本剛試著側過頭親吻堂本光一側臉，得到的是深深的吻做為回應。

他手環過堂本光一後頸，兩人熱切的吻著彼此，胸口被愛撫、下身被狠狠且快速的操弄著，肉體碰撞發出的水聲與擁吻的水聲占滿彼此耳膜。

在第一道日出時達到了高潮，堂本光一隻手解開了領帶讓濃稠的白濁射在乾淨的玻璃窗上，激烈收縮的甬道不停被貫穿填滿，隨後炙熱的慾望噴發在滿足的深處。

他們雙手抵在玻璃窗上，全身接受陽光照耀，淫亂奢迷不再、看上去像是相愛的伴侶真誠的擁吻彼此。

「要去樓下工作室沖洗下嗎？」

堂本光一這個月開始在樓下進行為期一週的拍攝，有私人休息室和淋浴間。

「好。」

再次快速啄了下對方雙唇，堂本剛露出虎牙、圓眸笑出了弧度。

收拾好場地跟穿著後，堂本剛與堂本光一從樓梯間下樓。

在樓梯間不時穿透進來的陽光與陰影間，他想起他做過的一幅畫，白色畫布先是畫滿五顏六色的絢爛，再用黑色廣告顏料塗滿畫布後風乾，再用刮筆在上面畫出景像，不知道刮下去會出現什麼顏色的驚喜感與出乎意料的成品色彩使他深深著迷好陣子。

就像他們，在畫開黑色顏料前，不知道會展現什麼絢爛的色彩。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

從高樓落地窗可以俯瞰東京車站，腳底下車輛川流不息、尖峰時刻人潮洶湧。

堂本剛在這類年終聚會裡有點膩了，要不是被雙親強制出席，今晚他應該依舊窩在工作室裡修改服裝設計圖。

「我想先離開了。」

他面帶微笑端著上面還有一塊提拉米蘇的盤子走到岡田准一身邊，用兩人可聽見的音量低語。

「喔，我會幫你遮掩的。」

岡田手拿著酒杯時不時與經過的人點頭致意，今天是岡田家舉辦的年終聚會，特別邀請世交堂本剛家族來，場內最吸引人注目的插花作品正是出自於堂本剛母親的巧手，不愧是國內頂尖的花道老師。

岡田看著堂本剛溜出會場的身影，心裡才想著他也是辛苦，得來參加這種應酬場合，下一秒便被父母叫了過去，又是一輪介紹各家子女的寒暄場面，但岡田比堂本剛認命多了，他即將接下家業，帶著笑意往父母走去。

「准一，這位是堂本家的光一，另一個堂本家。」

母親穿著雍容華貴的和服站在父親身邊，兩步之外站著另一位高大的身影和一位與自己差不多的男性。

「您好，我是岡田准一，初次見面。」

「您好，我是堂本光一，初次見面。」

沒有握手致意，只有向著對方淺淺舉杯。

如果要岡田來說對堂本光一的初印象，應該是這個人很難親近，而且不喜歡客套，和他那位政治家父親表面上是完全不同的形像。

因此岡田並沒有發覺堂本光一不久後也消失在會場，他待在父母身邊與堂本光一的父親交談，聊著日本經濟與時局，即使他現在最想做的是與堂本剛坐在樓梯間分享美食和談論哪部電影劇情。  
\--  
堂本剛並沒有馬上離開大樓，會場上他吃了些鹹食甜點外還喝了幾杯酒，酒量不算好的他思考著要直接叫司機來接還是躺在車上休息下。胃部有些翻騰，可能是這陣子都沒正常進食又吃了甜點喝了酒導致，最後他決定先坐在車子後坐休息，避免身體更加不舒服。

堂本光一則抽著菸從樓梯走了下來，今晚會場裡充斥太多刺鼻的香水味，明明來者都是上流階層的人，卻散發低廉糜爛的氣味。揉著鼻子都快磨破皮，打開地下室停車場的門迎面來的是有些沉悶的空氣，總算比在會場裡好太多了，走近車輛打開車門鑽了進去，他想要在後座休息下再走。

後坐裡兩人面面相覷，堂本剛有些醉意上頭，兩眼迷濛的看著突然闖入的不速之客，是沒見過的面孔，從堆疊的影像裡拼湊出一張好看的臉，然後突然很靠近。

堂本光一被這突如其來的動作嚇傻，第一個反應是接住往他倒下的堂本剛、第二個反應是這個人怎麼會在自己車上、最後才是後知後覺發現自己上錯車。

堂本剛抵靠在堂本光一結實的胸膛，聽著強而有力的心跳聲有種安心的感覺，忍不住蹭了下，除了海洋藍調古龍水味外，還有菸草味和果香，他忍不住輕笑出聲。

堂本光一高舉雙手不敢亂動，當堂本剛手抓住他胸口的襯衫時，堂本光一內心暗叫不好，原本就快鬆掉的鈕扣果不其然鬆落、解開了第二顆鈕釦，而堂本剛溫熱的鼻息便直接噴灑在裸露的胸膛，還有那微捲的中長髮散發著草本香味，時不時掃過肌膚。

「fufufu…」

喝了酒就想睡，堂本剛完全沒有發現自己的行為帶給對方多大的不便，靠在胸膛沒多久就嫌不夠軟，自動緩緩滑下躺到堂本光一大腿上。  
這使堂本光一更加緊繃，現在他才能看清楚堂本剛的臉，白嫩圓潤且睫毛很長，目光滑過鼻梁看見發出輕笑聲的小嘴吧喳吧喳，也許夢見吃著什麼吧。但最關鍵的是堂本剛依舊面對自己，代表著他面對著自己下腹，想到這邊堂本光一大手蒙住臉用力抹了下，千萬要忍住。

堂本光一不為人知的秘密，他喜歡男性，尤其是好看的。

幾分鐘過去了，他見堂本剛熟睡，試圖小心挪動身體好把人放回車位上，趁機溜走。當他才稍微觸碰到堂本剛肩膀，那雙閉著的眼睛緩緩張開，修長的羽睫輕顫，隱藏在那之後的是烏黑帶點水氣的圓眸，滿是疑惑的對著堂本光一眨了眨眼。

接著出乎意料之外的狀況發生。

堂本剛起身一手抵在車椅上、一手抵在車窗，堂本光一睜大雙眼看著滿臉酒紅的人，慢動作般那像是富士山的小嘴越來越近，直到覆蓋上。

酒的味道瀰漫在口齒之間，車內除了空調偶爾發出的空氣聲外，剩下舌頭交纏的吸吮聲，以及幾句輕哼。

堂本剛夢裡有個長相就是他理想型的帥哥，有好看的眼睛跟高挺的鼻子，緊閉的嘴唇吻上去後有淡淡菸草味，舌頭很軟很甜，親吻時有觸電的感覺。

「嗯…」

堂本光一被對著堂本剛被壓在椅墊上，他不是沒有試著反抗，只是喝醉酒的人不講道理、力氣也不小，他才用點力要阻擾，對方圓滾滾的雙眼馬上浮起水氣，泫然欲泣的模樣使他莫名心軟。

堂本剛還知道要先幫他放鬆擴張，吻過他嘴的雙唇正舔弄著他身後，堂本光一感到羞恥，卻早就興奮不已，單身了三十幾年終於有機會嘗試小說裡所說的肉體碰撞快感，被人貫穿、填滿，被人擁抱的溫暖。

當堂本剛回過神來發現一切都不是夢時，已經是將那人壓在身下準備進入的時候。

他正扶著自己的分身試圖抵入堂本光一身後，遇到一股阻力後忍不住用力了些，突破阻力後便是緊緻的高熱包裹著他，他發出長嘆，手抓著堂本光一翹著的臀部往更深處拓展，每往裡一吋便能感受到嫩肉緊緊吸纏，括約肌一縮一縮的刺激著。

堂本光一雙手緊抓著椅墊，他張大嘴喘息，沒想過被進入的瞬間是如此疼痛，以往使用道具的時候還沒有這麼不適，逼得他落下幾滴淚，喘息裡有些鼻音。

但當適應後便是潮水般的快感席捲而來，感受著體內被炙熱的肉棒填滿、連自己也沒觸碰過的地方被拓開貫穿，抽離時的空虛感下一秒又被填滿，長久以來空蕩的內心似乎也被什麼填滿了。

堂本剛有些不好意思的伸手握住堂本光一前方高舉的分身，他有發覺最開始時堂本光一的不適，卻看不到他的臉部表情，聽聲音似乎很難受都帶點哭腔了。幾次抽插下他才想到可以安撫人的方式，生疏的摸到堂本光一的分身套弄，瞬間堂本光一的肌肉緊繃了幾分，甬道也激烈的收縮了下。

堂本光一咬住自己的左手食指堵住才冒出一聲的呻吟，右手抓著門邊的凹槽處，忍住不讓自己發出難堪的音節，那聲音是連自己都沒聽過的酥軟，羞的他耳朵燒紅。

他感受著堂本剛在他體內衝刺，每一下都壓碾過最敏感的地方，迫使分身流出更多前列腺液，比起自己來要舒服太多了，還有溫度。

堂本剛也是第一次做這種事情，同樣是喜歡男性，因為傳統的家庭而隱瞞著，丹身了三十幾年終於嚐到甜美滋味。

他克制不住想抱著身下人的慾望，右手環抱住堂本光一的腰，才發現這人好精瘦，他胸口貼在堂本光一寬闊後背，下巴在堂本光一勃頸肩蹭動，這次是更多溫熱得果香味，他記得應該是某個品牌的沐浴乳，因為他半年前才用完。

最後是堂本光一分身先達到釋放，堂本剛感到手心一陣跳動後摸到一股熱液，接著是男性的氣息瀰漫狹小車內。催情般使堂本剛加快腰部動作，他趴在堂本光一身上在他耳邊粗喘，耳朵敏感的堂本光一皺了下眉感覺到另一股快感要從體內深處噴發，害怕的想閃躲卻被緊緊抱住。濕熱的甬道一陣激烈收縮，堂本剛釋放在他體內，他感覺到熱液噴灑在深處，是被填滿的感覺。  
\--  
後座上堂本剛抽著幾張濕紙巾替堂本光一擦拭，原本要起身的人又被壓下，像是感覺到堂本剛歉意般便趴著不動讓堂本剛善後。

結束後兩人重新穿好衣服，堂本剛這才看清楚他的臉，如希臘雕像般線條分明的輪廓，白皙的雙頰依舊是嬌羞的粉色，挺拔的鼻梁下是依舊緊閉的雙唇，對上漆黑的瞳孔時看見閃爍著水光。

找不到合適的時機開口，堂本光一逕自從西裝外套拿出菸抽了口，被堂本剛奪去也抽了口才還他，就這樣輪流抽完了一根菸，最後堂本光一下車離開。  
\--  
直到新年後岡田准一約堂本剛去看堂本光一的攝影展，當然這又是岡田家安排的行程，政商結合在每個時代都是不可或缺的。

「剛，這位是光一先生，跟你一樣姓堂本。」

會場助理引領著岡田准一跟堂本剛來到堂本光一面前，原本還滿臉不耐煩的堂本光一在看來前來的人後，面部表情柔和許多。

「光一先生，這位是我的好友堂本剛。」

「您好，初次見面我叫堂本光一。」  
「您好，初次見面我叫堂本剛。」

交遞的名片搔刮過指腹，輕撫過兩位堂本不為人知卻躁動鼓舞的地方。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

夏日午後的蟬鳴聲令人煩躁，聽在堂本剛耳裡卻像是天籟般，他正富饒興味逛著坐落在京都某區的宅院裡，庭院的山水造景無一不巧奪天工，尤其築山式枯山水，活用斜線表現瀑布與流水型態，令人目不轉睛。

「剛，原來你在這裡。」

堂本剛的母親身著深色和服，上頭銀線繡出一朵朵牡丹綻放，在光線變換下牡丹顯得燁燁生輝。她踏著優雅步伐來到堂本剛身邊，展開扇子巧妙遮掩笑臉，語氣裡有外人聽不出的苛責。

「母親，我出來透透氣，待會回茶室。」

額角沁著薄汗，堂本剛垂下眼簾的乖巧模樣使他母親不再多說話，畢竟堂本剛是她得來不易的兒子，自然不會太過責備。

「大久保家的千金師承堂本夫人，你且用心品嘗。」

現在口中提到的堂本夫人正是堂本光一的母親，京都有名的茶道家，堂本先生是政治圈數一數二的大人物，與堂本剛家族世交的岡田家有往來。正巧堂本剛家族源自奈良，此次回關西經由岡田家牽線，才得以認識另一個堂本家。

「知道了，母親。」

與母親相同穿著深色和服的堂本剛露出一抹微笑，眉頭輕蹙呼吸有些不順暢。

「我先回茶室了。」

堂本剛的母親知道自己兒子的毛病，因為一場國際設計大賽而引發過呼吸症，雖然花了些時間穩定下來，但當年的金獎卻失之交臂；過了兩年堂本剛才又捲土重來，奪下金獎。

目送母親離去的背影，堂本剛這才長吁口氣，背微靠走廊上的柱子稍做休息。  
\--  
「剛，這位是咲，大久保家的千金。」

待堂本剛回到茶室，母親正與大久保夫人和其千金談笑著，堂本夫人在一旁不時穿針引線，氣氛十分和諧。

「您好、」

「不好意思我遲到了。」

正當堂本剛做好心理準備面對冗長的客套場面，茶室再次開啟，進來一位體型偏瘦的男子，在他轉身抬頭前堂本剛便知曉他的身份，熟悉的淡淡菸草味混和果香，最近還有莫名帶點嬰兒粉的味道。

「光一，真是的。」

堂本夫人掩嘴輕笑斥責，連忙跟在場的人賠不是，一一介紹這是她兒子堂本光一，也順帶將在場的人介紹給堂本光一認識。  
堂本光一就坐在堂本剛旁邊的位置，端正的坐姿顯然受過嚴格正規茶道訓練，每個眼神表情與動作都不含糊，甚至能說出幾句深奧的詞語。

原本應該透過堂本夫人牽線認識大久保家千金進而交換聯繫方式，卻因為堂本光一突然的加入，場面互動頓時冷了下來。

「剛先生，請。」

大久保千金不愧是出自名門家族，一顰一笑皆找不出錯處，將茶碗畢恭畢敬傳遞給堂本剛。

「啊、」

興許是堂本剛愣了一秒才導致如此結果，兩人的手沒搭上接過茶碗的瞬間，茶碗便灑落在堂本剛和服下擺，發出咕嚨聲滾落榻榻米上，劃出一道刺眼的墨綠色茶痕。

「抱歉，剛先生沒燙著吧。」

突如其來的狀況使大久保千金有些失態，發出短促驚呼聲不說，在茶道老師面前發生這麼大的失誤使她內心十分動搖，顧不得形象起身抽出手絹就往堂本剛和服下擺伸去。

「大久保小姐，我沒事。」

堂本剛率先取出手帕擦拭，正好擋住大久保千金的行為，和藹的語氣隔閡出距離，令對方冷靜下來坐回原本的位置。

「母親，我先帶剛先生換洗服裝。」

堂本光一雖然有露出詫異神情，卻沒有做出過多舉動，算準時機出聲提醒自家母親。

「嗯，抱歉讓各位驚慌了。」

邊收拾眼前狼藉，堂本夫人贊同兒子提出的建議，讓他們倆先離開茶室，邊向堂本剛的母親賠不是，卻也不好在大久保夫人面前責備學生，叫喚助理進來茶室整理，大夥往其它廳室移動。  
\--  
跟在堂本光一身後走了小段路來到坐落較為偏僻的小別院裡，堂本剛還在觀察建築外觀，踏入房間時立刻被人拉了過去，紙門迅速在堂本剛背後闔上。

來不及反應就是一連串熱切的吻如狂風驟雨般落下，啃咬著用護唇膏細心呵護的下唇，堂本光一用舌尖感受堂本剛的柔韌。  
耳邊傳來細碎脫去和服的布料拉扯聲，以及散落一地時的摩擦聲，沒有外衣掩蔽身體的羞怯被一點一點吻去，引出更多累積已久的渴望。

「你騙我。」

親吻停止，恍如隔世般凝視彼此，遠處的蟬鳴聲又逐漸侵入耳膜，在寧靜的和室裡顯得突兀。

「我...我騙你什麼？」

堂本剛對堂本光一趴在自己胸前用上目線的委屈表情感到茫然，他不記得有欺騙堂本光一什麼。至於今天這場邀約，自己也是到現場才知道內容。

「說好別那麼久才找我...」

堂本光一好陣子沒收到堂本剛的聯絡，暗自在內心賭氣著不去整理頭髮，想看是自己先留成長髮還是堂本剛會先來聯絡。

「新聞上寫你出國了。」

堂本剛好氣又好笑，明明是上次溫存後堂本光一火速離開日本去紐約工作，自己還是看了新聞才知道堂本光一在美國的消息。

「那你有要聯絡我嗎？」

即使在國外，堂本光一日本手機依然可以接通，為的就是避免錯過堂本剛來的聯絡。

「光一...」

兩人燃起的慾望尚未消退，曖昧氣氛開始變調。

「唉，我想你。」率先低頭的是堂本光一，即便知道彼此的不透明關係，在這趟去紐約後內心開始孳生某些念頭。

「大家還在前院等我們。」

「在紐約，現在是夜晚。」  
\--  
沒有言語交談，堂本光一握著沾溼的毛巾細心擦拭堂本剛泛紅的大腿，即使茶溫沒有把人燙著，卻還是引起泛紅。

擦拭後的大腿被雙唇覆蓋上，小口小口輕啜著，鼻尖傳來淡淡茶香。

堂本剛撐著身體凝望堂本光一的動作，邊用手不時撥去堂本光一散落的前髮，用雙眼記錄著每一幕堂本光一的親吻、用雙耳聆聽每一道發出的細碎水聲。

今天的堂本光一穿著灰色和服，把平時就給人沉穩印象的堂本光一多添加堅毅不拔的色彩，散發不容妥協的氣場。  
堂本剛想用腿蹭一下堂本光一腰部卻被壓制，看來是惹到他了，只能靜靜承受堂本光一的照護。

起初略為乾澀的雙唇游移在較為細嫩的大腿內側，觸碰到泛紅的大腿肌膚時有些刺痛，隨後被濕潤的舌頭安撫，那人半瞇著眼眸珍視般舔拭著每一寸肌膚，刻意忽視深處的半勃慾望。比起之前又長了些薄繭的手掌在大腿外側節奏緩慢來回撫摸，故意曲起堂本剛的腿，細細愛撫腿部後側。

「嗯...」

為了不讓聲音發出，堂本剛只能用混濁的呼吸聲表示狀態，在太過刺激時不免溢出一兩聲輕呼。

嗶───

當堂本剛稍稍仰起後頸，感受溫熱氣息越來越靠近慾望時，不合時宜的冰冷機器聲響起，阻止了堂本光一接下來的動作。

「換這件吧。」

遞給堂本剛一件灰白底上面有著動物花紋的和服，堂本光一目光從堂本剛身體收回，站到旁邊整理自己服裝儀容，側身留給堂本剛整理的空間。

「好。」滿腔怒火嗎？不，現在是滿腹慾火跟委屈交織樂章。

堂本剛拾起一旁的毛巾把堂本光一才親吻過的地方再次擦拭一遍，卻擦不掉烙在上面的吻痕，像是從膝窩長出的藤蔓開出一朵又一朵帶刺的花卉，纏繞他脆弱的部分與他糾結。

「晚點再繼續，嗯？」

整理好儀容確定和服沒有多餘異樣皺褶，堂本光一從後方摟住堂本剛，手持暗紅色腰帶把人圈在懷裡。  
暗啞嗓音環繞在耳廓像電流通過般酥麻，尾音上揚的瞬間將堂本剛失落的心情再次高高勾起，懸吊在半空中搖晃。

「好不好、好不好。」

兩手俐落幫堂本剛穿好和服，腰帶也好端端繫上，堂本光一不急著讓堂本剛離開懷抱，下巴依舊靠在他左肩膀上，含糊語氣要使堂本剛就範。

「別這樣在我耳邊說話。」

終於忍不住笑場，堂本剛輕推堂本光一要他從自己身上離開，無奈推不動。

「為什麼。」明知故問。

「氣音太重，太色情。」

目光對上堂本光一彎起的狐狸笑眼，堂本剛真的拿他一點辦法也沒有，邊念堂本光一太過色情的語氣。

「但這種場景很好吧。」

兩人稍微拉開距離，面對面望著彼此，臉上多了幾分笑靨和羞怯的紅暈，最後不再言語，轉為輕柔綿長的親吻，小心翼翼不留下痕跡、不能啃咬香甜的唇，更不能太用力渴求彼此。  
\--  
「抱歉花了點時間。」

回到前院，夫人小姐們正在享用京都傳統日式甜點，配著茶品細細感受夏日物語。

「這件和服很適合剛君呢。」

自進門互相介紹後發現彼此兒子同歲，生日相差一百天，自然而然衍伸出親切情感，在稱呼上親近了些。

「嗯，光一君的品味真是高雅。」

兩人在彼此母親互相恭維聲下入坐，接下來的時光就應聲附和點頭，臉上掛著不失禮貌的微笑。  
而大久保小姐在這氛圍裡正式確定自己出局，回家後免不了面對母親的責怪，但令她更擔憂的是，未來還能不能繼續在堂本夫人這裡學習茶藝。  
\--  
「你的晚點繼續就是這個？」

走在京都主要街道上停放著華麗花轎（鉾），行人們臉上充斥著期待不久將到來的祇園祭神情。

「嗯，想和剛一起逛祭典。」

無法光明正大牽手，在人潮擁擠時兩人的手緊緊靠攏，待人潮散去又分開。

走進八坂神社，兩側攤販吆喝販售吃食，堂本光一兩手插在懷裡跟在堂本剛身側，觀察堂本剛仔細打量攤販的神情，看到想吃的圓眸會睜大發亮、不會輕易提出要求。最後堂本光一買了個刨冰給堂本剛，淋上粉色果漿，是草莓味。

「光一要吃一口嗎？」

站在一旁小心翼翼不讓刨冰滴到和服上，堂本剛開心吃著刨冰回頭望見堂本光一笑咪咪盯著自己。

「啊──」

手依舊放在懷裡，堂本光一張開嘴示意堂本剛餵食，兩人珍惜著這難得的時光。

夜晚的神社內燈籠亮著，營造出恍然氣氛，人來人往喧嘩裡，他們什麼也沒聽見、什麼也沒看見。眼裡倒映的只有站在對面的人的身影，耳裡迴盪的只有那人的嗓音。

「這是我最喜歡的腰帶。」

堂本光一的手在暗處扶上堂本剛的後腰，輕聲說了句；堂本剛手覆蓋在暗紅色腰帶上，別過臉對著堂本光一嫣然一笑。

這一幕，定格在時間洪流之中，久久不曾散去。


End file.
